daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hattie Adams
Hattie Adams is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. She was initially played by Andrea Hall, the real-life identical twin sister of Marlena's portrayer, Deidre Hall, from August 17, 2000 to June 26, 2001. Deidre played Hattie in 2004 for one appearance after the character's final surgery, and again sporadically from November 2016 to November 2018. Storylines |-|2000-01= Hattie Adams is a woman who bore a slight resemblance to Marlena Evans. She first appeared on August 17, 2000, working as a waitress with her friend Fay Walker. Hattie was upset that her favourite psychiatrist, Dr. Higley, was being replaced by Dr. Marlena Evans, but was shocked on how similar she looked to Marlena. Roman Brady was also surprised at how similar Hattie looked to Marlena, and struck up a friendship with her. Stefano DiMera noticed how similar Hattie looked to Marlena, and sent his cohorts Wilhelm Rolf and Bart Biederbecke to talk to her. Bart played to Hattie's ego and told her she could host the show better than Marlena, and convinced Hattie to get plastic surgery. He recommended a Dr. Steiner, who was really Rolf in disguise. Hattie ended up getting fired from her job at the diner, which devastated Hattie to the point where she tried to commit suicide by jumping off a bridge. Roman saw her and saved her. Hattie became more jealous of Marlena, and went through with the plastic surgery, despite Fay encouraging her not to. Rolf helped tutor Hattie in how to act like a lady, so she could fool Roman when Marlena was gone. Rolf attempt to kill Hattie when it looked like she may be a liability, but Hattie evaded him. When Stefano had to leave town, he ordered Rolf not to hurt Hattie. Hattie last appeared talking to Marlena as she was trying to get her to confirm that Stefano was the one who talked her into getting surgery. |-|2016-17= In 2016, Hope Brady encountered Hattie in prison. Hattie saved her from getting beat up by fellow inmates Coco and Sheila. Hattie expressed her gratitude to Hope for killing Stefano since she had wanted to herself for quite some time. Hattie explained that Stefano was supposed to send her money, so she could get her original face restored, which he never did. Hattie met some guy named Alfi that she fell in love with, but Alfi embezzled money from the company that Hattie worked at as a secretary. Alfi disappeared, and Hattie was sent to prison. As a thanks for helping her, Hope offered to have someone look over Hattie's case, and also set up a meeting between Hattie and Roman Brady. Hattie took a backseat as Hope's protector when another inmate, Chille, took over as Hope's protector. After Chille was killed, and Hope was stabbed, Hattie was at Hope's side. Hattie and Annabelle, an inmate Hope protected, rallied other inmates to go to war. Hope got some more details from Hattie about Alfi, including the fact that he possessed a gold pocket watch. Hattie soon realized she had gone too far propping Hope up as a savior, and making her a target. She chloroformed Hope and put her in a garbage bin. She seduced a prison employee named Chet to transport Hope from the prison. Hattie was attacked by Coco when Sheila, who realized Hattie had helped Hope escapes. She was hospitalized, and Hope went to visit her. Hope got confirmation from Hattie that Andre DiMera was Alfi, but then Lt. Raines came in. He questioned Hattie about Hope's whereabouts, but she didn't say anything and Hope fled. Hope later turned over enough evidence to get Hattie released from prison, but she couldn't turn Andre in without Andre attempting to go after Roman and Rafe for helping Hope cover up her crimes. In July, Hattie was revealed to be working with Anjelica Deveraux. She drugged Marlena, kidnapped her, and posed as Marlena claiming Marlena was Hattie, and getting her admitted to a mental institution. She also helped Angelica replace Adrienne Johnson with her friend Bonnie Lockhart, whom she bore a strong resemblance to. As Marlena, Hattie broke up with John and attempted to emotionally manipulated Roman into a relationship. Roman stayed firm that Marlena and John belong together. John approached "Marlena" and claimed that she called him firm help. Hattie denied calling John, and set the to check on Marlena. John followed her and found Marlena, so Hattie locked them in together. As Adrienne, Bonnie was supposed to break up with Lucas Horton, and get back with Justin Kiriakis. However, Bonnie slept with Lucas instead, which messed up Anjelica plan. Hattie and Bonnie decided they didn't want to follow Anjelica's orders anymore, and when Anjelica started insulting them, they threatened to turn her into the cops. Angelica sneered that they couldn't prove her involvement until Bonnie reminded Anjelica about the binder of notes that had her fingerprints all over it, Anjelica tried to grab the binder, and ended up suddenly collapsing. Hattie checked Anjelica's pulse and revealed that she was dead. Hattie dressed Angelica up in Bonnie's robe, and put her in bed beside the past Lucas. A desperate Hattie tried to use Roman's past with Marlena to get him to fall in love with her and even kissed him, but Rolan rejected the kiss, saying she belonged with John. Andre approached Hattie, thinking he was Marlena, and asked for help to verify his sanity, so he could become CEO of his family company. Hattie saw an opportunity for revenge and agreed to help Andre. At their session, Hattie asked Andre a lot of personal questions, including questions about "Hattie" which almost made Andre quit the sessions. Hattie verified Andre's sanity, but took the opportunity to publicly humiliate Andre when he made a big show of it by holding a press conference. Andre was sure he could be declared sane, but when it was Hattie's turn to speak, she said Andre was mentally unfit and a danger to himself and others. She had two orderlies on standby to seize Andre and take him to Bayview. But, Hattie over played her hand, and once she realized she couldn't have Roman, she attempted to leave town, but was stopped by Hope, who figured out she was Hattie based on what she did to Andre. Gallery Hattie as a waitress.JPG Hattie's biker garb.JPG Hattie & John.JPG Hattie confronts Marlena.JPG Hattie has Marlena committed.JPG|Hattie has Marlena committed Bonnie opens the door to Hattie.JPG John confronts Hattie.JPG Hattie "dumps" John.JPG Hattie & Andre.PNG Adrienne confronts Hattie.jpeg Adrienne meets Hattie.jpeg John reluctantly marries Hattie.jpeg Kristen threatens Hattie.jpeg Eve-hattie-prison-christmas-jj.jpg Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Females Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Incarcerated Characters